The Wedding Night
by JanessaBess
Summary: One-shot Korrasami drabble about the big wedding and the honeymoon!


"You're still not going to tell me where we're going tonight?" Korra pressured her new wife as she spun her round and round on the dance floor.

"No, I told you, I want it to be a surprise."

"But you told Mako…" Korra grumbled.

"I told Mako because I needed his help planning it. I would have asked Opal, but then she would have told Bolin, and Bolin would have let it slip. Mako was the only one who could be trusted."

Asami had known she could count on Mako to keep their honeymoon destination a secret. Despite all the planning that had gone into their wedding, it was their honeymoon that Asami had thrown herself into planning the most. She wanted their wedding night to be perfect. It wasn't as if it would be their first time together, but it would be their first time together as a married couple and Asami had pictured it in her mind long before Korra had ever given her the betrothal necklace. The thought of her and Korra alone later made her cheeks pink.

She dipped Korra low as the band played the final notes of a song and Bolin began clinking his glass.

"Speech! Speech! I want to make a speech!" he called over the wedding crowd.

Korra and Asami returned to their seats at the head table where they had been sitting with Lin, Mako, Opal and Bolin, who was now standing on his chair with his glass in the air.

"It seems like not so long ago that Team Avatar had first united! And who can forget the love triangle Mako created…" There were a few chuckles and Asami saw Mako trying to hide behind a huge gulp of champagne. "But now we're here, six years later, to celebrate the wedding of the Avatar and the biggest inventor of Republic City, Korra and Asami. I can't believe you two will be jetting off to another vacation, it seems like we only just got you back and…and…"

Bolin broke off, tears filling his eyes and the girls could tell he was fighting back a sob.Opal smiled and reached up to take Bolin's hand. This seemed to help him compose himself. "Before you go," he sniffled, "we just wanted to make sure there was something to remind us that you're always here, even when you're off doing Avatar duties together, or spending times in the Fire Nation visiting Asami's cousins." As he finished, he pulled what appeared to be a small radio out of his suit.

"Varrick?"

"Varrick here, over."

"Do the thing!" Bolin said smiling.

A few moments later, fireworks began to explode in the sky on the eastern side of Air Temple Island. A pillar, which moments ago had been covered in flowers and draped fabrics appeared to grow larger and finally freed from the décor, Korra realized it was not a pillar at all. But a giant statue of herself. Embarrassed she made a snorting sound and Asami took her hand.

"Well, you look beautiful as always!" she offered.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

Her new wife grinned, "I may have lent my artists' eye to its creation."

"Asami this is way too much."

"Korra, you know it's not."

"It's not quite fair that for _our_ wedding, I get a giant statue."

"It's my gift to you. And everyone's as well," Asami smiled down at her. Korra rolled her eyes and Asami planted a kiss on her lips. "I guess it's my turn," she bubbled standing up.

She clinked her glass, graceful as ever, and swept her hair over her shoulder.

"Korra and I can't begin to thank you all for coming. It has been amazing to spend this night with you all. Before we toss the bouquets on our way out, I wanted to just say a few words to Korra, my beautiful new wife. These are the words my Father spoke to my Mother on her wedding day, and although they can't be here tonight, I wanted us to carry a piece of them with us," Asami wiped a tear from her cheek and reached down to take Korra's hand.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Asami was looking down at Korra, all the love in with the world in her eyes when Korra spoke the final words. "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Korra stood, embracing Asami and wrapping her in a deep kiss which was received by cheers and applause from all around the room. When the two pulled apart, still holding hands, Korra whispered, "I love you," beaming. Asami responded with another gentle kiss before breaking their hold and grabbing her bouquet.

"So! Who's next?" she hollered, turning around. Korra followed her lead, grabbing her bouquet and spinning her back to the room.

"My money is on Jinora and Kai," Asami winked.

"Bet you a new Satomobile Lin catches it," Korra chuckled.

The two clasped hands and counted to three, throwing their bouquets behind them. When the women turned around there appeared to be a scuffle going on between Ikki and Jinora over Korra's bouquet, but Opal stood portraying open faced shock at Asami's flowers in her own hands. Bolin bellowed and swooped his girlfriend up in hug, as Ikki finally surrendered and Jinora walked back to her seat beside Kai, blushing.

"I guess you owe me a new Satomobile," Asami laughed her breezy laugh, kissing Korra on the cheek.

A few moments later Mako arrived by their side, gesturing down to the Air Temple's docks. "Your chariot, er, boat, awaits ladies."

Korra and Asami looked at one another and before Korra could even ask, Asami responded with "No, I'm not telling you. You'll find out soon enough!" She then swept Korra up into her arms and began taking the stone path down to their getaway boat.

"It's time to see the newlyweds off!" Bolin called over the party, and soon everyone was following the path down to the docks and wave goodbye.

As the two got ready to head off into their first night of marriage Mako gave each of them a hug before saying "Have fun on Ember Island," with a cheeky grin.

"Mako!"

"Sorry, Asami! I had too!" he said smiling.

Asami just rolled her eyes and the two jetted off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Asami, there's no way we can get to Ember Island by boat in one night."<p>

"I know that, Korra. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

"So we're not going to Ember Island?" Korra asked, confused.

Asami just smiled and Korra responded with a groan.

After what felt like hours, Korra finally began to see something taking shape on the horizon.

"Where are we?" she asked groggy from the hours of doing nothing at all.

"We are coming up on an Island that my Father owned. We used it as a vacation spot when my mom was alive. But after that it hasn't seen many visitors."

The closer they got to the island, the more Korra began to see it's features take shape. It was small, mostly beach, with a tropical looking jungle and off to the eastern side of the island sat a large beach house, built in the traditional Fire Nation style.

"Asami, it's beautiful. I can't believe your dad owned a whole island!"

Her wife just shrugged and smiled as she pulled the boat next to the dock and tied it off.

She was about to turn to ask Korra if she wanted a grand tour when she felt a hand slip into hers. She turned to see Korra gazing at her in the moonlight, looking as beautiful and strong as ever. Asami knew what would come next.

Korra pulled her in close, her right hand sliding to the back of Asami's neck and finding grasp in her long hair. Asami's hands wandered to both sides of Korra's face and their lips met in a kiss that was both familiar and somehow new.

Asami's lips parted with the heat of the kiss and Korra began to explore with her tongue, feeling fevered, like every inch of her skin was on fire despite the cool nights breeze.

Without breaking the kiss Asami pulled her along until they hit the sand of the beach, where she grabbed Korra by the waist and laid her down on the sand. She trailed kisses down her neck, brushing her nose where Korra's dress exposed the crest of her breasts. She could feel Korra's hands wandering to the back of her dress, searching for the zipper and in moments she had found it. She slid the dress down to her waist and took in the sight of Asami in a white lace and very bridal bralet. She sucked in a breath as she felt Asami nip at her neck and finally she couldn't hold back any longer.

She rolled Asami over, hovering over her body and taking in every inch of her exposed skin. With a fierce grin Asami took the opportunity to slip Korra's dress off of her shoulders, pulling it down to her waist and exposing her bare breasts. She held Korra between her thighs and kissed every inch of her that was exposed. Licking and nipping her breasts, working her way down to her hips where her dress was still covering Asami's favourite parts.

This wasn't what Korra had planned. How did Asami always manage to take control of these situations? Before her wife could move to undress her any further, Korra pulled herself up onto her knees and stood up.

Asami looked confused and Korra could see the lust burning in her eyes. It was their wedding night, maybe she should take it easy on her, let her have her way tonight. She bit her lip in a way she knew Asami couldn't resist, before reaching down and pulling her wife up. She slowly kissed her, and began moving down her neck, to her chest, finally slipping off the bralet that had been covering up far too mach. She placed one hand over Asami's breast, returning her lips to her mouth, while using the other hand to guide the dress and thong off of Asami's hips. With her body now almost fully exposed Korra couldn't resist anymore. She pushed her own skirt down, revealing the silky blue thong Asami had gotten for her birthday.

Before she could make any further moves, Asami pulled away, she took a few steps back from Korra, allowing her to admire how the moonlight glinted off her pale breasts, before turning away and walking into the water. Without hesitation, Korra slipped off her thong and followed.

Their lifetime of bliss had only just begun.


End file.
